


Still Smooth

by Eleana_Lee



Series: One Day Universe [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Cute Castiel, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Oblivious Dean, Smooth Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 01:55:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3918517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleana_Lee/pseuds/Eleana_Lee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean believes he is the smoothest man to ever smooth, and sets to prove it to Cas</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Smooth

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: OOCness, slight AU
> 
> Disclaimer: nothing is mine. Not even the prompt, which I found on 9gag this time (it wasn’t even a prompt)
> 
> A/N: okay, I give up. This thing is becoming a universe on its own. If you have any prompts or ideas for ficlets for this universe, please don’t hesitate to comment, as I welcome all prompts (my brain is dead and cannot come up with own ideas so I need prompts D=)

After nearly losing Cas in the crowd while they were shopping, Dean had given the angel a phone to use, so they could contact each other whenever and wherever.  One thing that Charlie showed him was 9gag, and after he received all the knowledge on pop culture, he actually understood most of the jokes.  Some also didn’t require him to understand anything to find it funny, so he kept checking the site whenever he had free time.

 

“Dean, is this what you would call “smooth”?” he asked, only the right hand’s fingers jabbing the air as the other was holding onto the phone.

 

Dean looked up from the plate of bacon he was eating to see what Cas was looking at.  It was a gif of a guy who sat on a bench next to an escalator.  A girl sat on the other end of the bench, and he put his arm on the moving handle belt of the escalator, allowing it to drag him along the bench until he was sat next to the girl with his arm over her shoulders.

 

Dean swallowed his mouthful of bacon.  “I suppose.”

 

“Hm, okay.”

 

He thought that was that.  How wrong he was.

 

Not a week later, Cas had found another gif; this time it was a boy offering a girl some chips, and just as she reached out to grab some, he grabbed her hand and twined their fingers together instead.

 

The trend continued.  Every time Cas found a similar-themed gif, he’d show it to Dean, asking him stuffs like “is this considered smooth?” or “isn’t that just sweet?”.

 

One day, Dean met up with Charlie at a diner to catch up and he brought up Cas’ weird tendency to show Dean those gifs, blaming Charlie for showing him the site in the first place.

 

Charlie rolled his eyes.  “Are you really that obtuse?”

 

Dean looked offended.

 

“He wants you to do it to him,” Charlie said easily, stealing a fry from Dean’s plate.  “He’s watched you make the so-called “smooth” moves on countless women, yet you do no such thing to him.  He’s trying to hint it to you because he’s too polite to ask it directly.”

 

“Huh,” Dean said as he blinked.  “I didn’t think he’d want that.”

 

“Why’d you think that?”

 

“I don’t know,” Dean shrugged.  “I thought maybe he’d associate those moves with hook ups, so I didn’t, because I didn’t want him to think I wasn’t serious about him.”

 

“Well, some of the outrageous ones might put him off,” Charlie said, “but he definitely wants you to do it to him.  We like being treated like that.”

 

“You know Cas will give you the cold shoulder if he knows you referred to him as the woman in this relationship.”

 

“Nope, he only does that to you.”

 

“Damn it.”

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 

Dean was eating some homemade spaghetti when an idea came into mind.  Cas was sitting beside him, browsing 9gag as usual, his empty plate in front of him.  Cas was a fast eater, but he stayed until Dean was finished so he could help wash the dishes.  However, since Dean couldn’t speak while he was eating, he opted to browse the internet while waiting instead.

 

“Hey, Cas,” Dean spoke up as he twirled some strands of spaghetti around the fork, and brought it up towards Cas, his other hand cupped underneath to catch anything that might fall.

 

“Hm?  Oh,” Cas mumbled when he realised what Dean was doing.

 

He leaned forward to take the fork into his mouth, but Dean moved his hand back, towards his chest.  He kept following the hand, and the hand kept moving away from him.

 

Cas huffed in annoyance, and looked up at Dean to protest.  “Dean, if you—“

 

He was shocked to silence when Dean leaned slightly forward and pressed a kiss to Cas’ forehead.  Dean took the opportunity and put the food in Cas’ gaping mouth, before closing his jaw.

 

“Smooth enough for you?” Dean asked as he winked at the angel.

 

Cas blushed bright red and chose to chew silently instead of replying, and Dean had a self-satisfied grin the whole day.


End file.
